Network data communications over Internet protocol (IP) and other networks have increased at an astonishing rate over recent years. The affordability and availability of computers, IP telephones, wireless IP devices and other network access appliances has made their use prevalent in a variety of applications. In addition, as access to the Internet and other networks becomes easier, these mediums are increasingly used for data transfer applications. For example, data for computer software, music, video, news services, games and other applications is being requested and delivered via the Internet. Today, the number of network subscribers, data providers, and requests by those subscribers for data transfer are growing exponentially faster than the capability of current data transfer systems are expanding to meet the demand. In addition, the limitations of current systems restrict the ability to meet the demand in an efficient and affordable manner.
For many communication applications, the increase in use and lack of availability of data transfer requires the creative use of communications channels. To meet these and other data transfer needs, networks have been enhanced both in the ability to process larger quantities of data and in the ability to process data at a higher rate of speed. In addition, network access appliances have been improved to increase the speed at which data can be transferred. However, as the demand for high quantity and quality data transfer increases, these needs become more difficult to meet.
One challenge to data transfer on the Internet stems from the inflexibility of data transfer channels. For example, if a data supplier sells data to an end user via the Internet, the end user typically downloads the data using one of only a handful of download locations operated at the control of the supplier. This type of operation can be cumbersome and expensive because the data may have to travel a significant distance and thus take up more time and space in the communications network. In addition, the transfer of data is limited by the location of the download locations.
Another challenge to effective network data transfer has been the inability to effectively use communications channels to manage the transfer of data. For example, various communications channels have sufficient bandwidth to transfer a variety of data simultaneously. However, the nature of data transfer in the past has often left excess data transfer capability in some communications channels unused, while other channels are overloaded and unable to meet transfer needs. In addition, network data transfer typically has high and low periods of traffic that are related to the time of day that the data is being transferred. For instance, business users often move data during daytime hours and consumers often move data during nighttime hours.
Still another challenge to network data transfer is to track the location and transfer of data for purposes including billing and data management. Tracking of data transfer is useful to subscription and other content providers to generate billing for users of the content. For instance, music, movies and other content delivered via the Internet need to be tracked to accurately bill a user requesting the content.
The inability to effectively and efficiently manage large quantities of data transfer via communication networks and the Internet is a hindrance to the advancement of technologies and trade channels that use or could use network-based data transfer.